Medical ultrasound may be used as an alternative to X-ray for bone imaging. However, conventional ultrasound systems are limited in their application. For example, in many conventional ultrasound systems, artifacts may be generated from off-axis reflections, which make the produced image less useful to the user. In addition, many conventional systems produce difficult-to-interpret two-dimensional (2D) images. Although certain transducer geometries may be used to reduce artifacts and three-dimensional (3D) ultrasound images of bone may be obtained, such images nonetheless generally suffer from low sensitivity, as the ultrasound signal strength is highly dependent on the angle of the bone surface with respect to the acoustic beam axis. Therefore, while the error of reconstructed bone surfaces may be very low, the low specificity and sensitivity of the reconstruction may still yield an image that is challenging to interpret. Additionally, the production of freehand images in 3D remains challenging due to, for example, cumulative motion estimation bias distortions. For at least these reasons, ultrasound images generated by conventional ultrasound imaging techniques may be difficult to interpret.